Bloody Rose
by Wonderlandie
Summary: She was slowly degenerating into a Level E, and she can only accept her fate and live her life until that time comes. But even so, she was free to love who she wants... right?
1. Chapter 1

_**Hello! Some of you may know, this story was written up to 7 or 8 chapters. But I decided to rewrite it to change things up a bit. Sorry for the inconvenience.  
Hope you enjoy the story :)  
Please excuse any grammar errors and leave a review for feedbacks.**_

_**Thanks!**_

* * *

**Prologue**

_Her silver hair danced around her petite face. Tickling her as if to make her realize she is awake and alive. She found herself surrounded by white roses glittering under the bright moonlight. She tilted her head in wonder, awed by the beauty which was quickly clouded by confusion._

_**Where am I?**_

_Her pale snow white fingers reached for the roses. The petals felt smooth, soft and delicate. She decided she really liked this small yet beautiful plant that encircled her lonely body. Then she felt herself shiver in cold and felt a cold hand on her shoulder startling her._

_Her eyes snapped open to realize she was dreaming. But everything that surrounded her looked the same. White beautiful roses that matched her silver white hair. Sitting on the dry soil where she was bare feet wearing her white dress that was up to her bare knee. She wore a bracelet with rose emblem on it and felt cold, as her bare shoulders endured the merciless cold wind._

_Her heart began to violently beat against her chest._

_**Blood…**_

_The roses she was surrounded by was covered in thick, metallic smelling blood. Metallic yet surprisingly sweet and inviting. _

"_Hello little one."_

_She snaps her head around, seeing a beautiful man kneeling down on her level smirking. He licked his lips that was covered in blood._

_**Blood? Where did it come from?**_

_A sharp pain suddenly captured her attention noticing the nape of her neck, bleeding. She winced at the sight and the pain. Tears began to form from fear._

_His tongue bled at the contact of his own fangs. His smirk grew wider as he grabbed her frail small body to himself. She began to feel herself tremble trying to get away. But her body didn't align with her thoughts._

_She was frozen in fear as his firm grip tightened around her. The man chuckles and lifts her chin up, forcing her to meet his irresistible __heterochromia_ _eyes. His hand was cold as ice and she felt shivers run down her spine. She couldn't distinguish whether it was because she felt cold or scared. He whispered into the little girl's ear,_

"_I want more."_

_Sharp pain clawed into her neck doubling the pain she already had. His fangs felt like hot iron needle. She felt her blood trickled down her neck as he made no effort to hide his loud gulp. The girl was rendered mute and before she could even process what had happened, the man was gone like the wind. As if… she dreamt it all._

_Her neck continued to bleed, stinging her at the same time. She remembers that night was a full moon with bloody roses surrounding her pitiful soul._

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Her long silver hair danced in the cold night wind. She opened her eyes distancing herself from her long past memory. A memory where everything began where she learnt her existence belonged in a degenerate category within the vampire society.

_Level D…_

She was five years old that night and she often find herself looking back at that time. Why was she there, who was that man that turned her into this bloodthirsty monster? If anything, maybe it was better if she died that night, saving a lot of people from knowing she ever existed. But here she is, a 16-year-old teenage girl sitting on a tree branch as she watched two day class students out of bed.

"What should we do? Are you able to stand up?" A girl with shoulder length brunette hair asked in concern.

"I don't think so..." the other girl said a bit teary staring at her bleeding knees.

The two girls were quite far, but she was able to clearly hear them as if they were in front of her. A privilege she gained being converted, but she was warned that this comes with a consequence once her body decides that it could no longer withstand the venom. She had no choice but to accept her fate and it was slowly killing her inside. Even if she grew up with understanding this concept, there was always this hope she wished for, that maybe she could live being this converted creature without losing control… without turning into a state that is even worse than she already is.

_Level E…_

She chuckled at the thought and let out a surrendering sigh.

_That's impossible._

She dismissed and continued to gaze at the girls who were now in the company of two night class student she recognized as Hanabusa Aidou and Akatsuki Kain.

"Hi!" Aidou greeted happily to them. She knew him to be quite hyper and friendly but she noticed he quite often bullied a particular girl out of jealousy.

Speaking of the devil, she appeared as if to introduce herself, jumping down from above where the crowd stood. She softened her landing by taking hold of the tree branch and swung herself once before landing on the grass floor. She had brown shoulder length hair with complimenting red-brown eyes. Like the two girls behind her, she wore a black blazer with red necktie on top of a white collar shirt. She wore black frilly miniskirt skirt that went with her thigh high black socks and low heeled ankle boots. Kurosu Yuki, the prefect of the Cross Academy.

"Don't come near the girls, Senpai!" Yuki growled warningly when Aidou walked closer. He softly put his hand on top of Yuki's and gripped it tight as he smiled.

"Did you fall?" Aidou asked smirking. "The good smell that is inviting me... is your own blood, Yuki-_chan_" Aidou smiled and pulled her hand towards his mouth; when he pulled close enough, he gently pierced his fang through Yuki's palm drawing blood and began drinking. Kain sighed scratching the back of his head.

"Aidou I think that's enou-"

A bullet went past interjecting Kain. The metallic lethal projectile hit the tree behind the ginger head and emitted a dark purple flash. Everyone at the scene looked to where it came from seeing a silver haired boy glaring at the two Night Class students. She remembered him to be named Kiriyu Zero who continued to stare angrily at Aidou with his penetrating violet eyes. He had his gun up that had the carving "_Bloody Rose"._ Miyuki looked at her bracelet that resembled his gun, but her thoughts were interrupted when Zero said,

"Drinking blood in school ground is prohibited, _vampires." _Zero spat the word out with venom. Aidou had his hand up, shaking in surprise and shock that the bullet he shot was only inches away from his face.

"Would you kindly put your _Bloody Rose_ away?" She wasn't even near the sight, but shivered at _his _presence. "It's very dangerous to us."

"Kaname-senpai!" Yuki called a bit surprised. She, distanced from the area however recoiled at his name. His presence was like ice cream with poison in it. Sweet yet painful. His brown eye was mesmerizing as usual that one could easily get lost in them regardless of their gender. Kaname took hold of Aidou's collar.

"I'll take charge of these fools". Kaname assured. "The Chairman will be waiting for a report on this."

"Dorm Head... Kuran..." Aidou said a bit of dread evident in his voice. However was ignored.

"Is that okay, Kiriyu-_kun_?"

"Take them with you, Kuran-senpai" Zero responded calmly. Kaname nodded and turned his head towards Kain, who was behind him.

"Kain?"

"Ah... yes?"

"Why didn't you stop Aidou? You're responsible for this too." Kain made a defeated look as he sighed and rubbed his temple. "Well then... as for those two girls, we will erase their memories of tonight and take them to the Chairman. Is that okay?"

"Ah, yes... Please do" Yuki bowed noticing the girls fainted on the ground.

"I'm sorry if this has brought up any bad memories, Yuki."

"No, it's fine. He hardly did anything." Yuki reassured and tucked her hand behind her. Zero took hold of her wrist and dragged her away from the crowd. "Hey, Zero!" Yuki called in surprised. "What is it?"

The three Night class students watched the two prefects walk away from them.

A loud thud was heard for the vampire's ear as they turned their gaze to where the sound came from. A glittering silver hair was seen in the air as the owner of it was falling off of a tree. Her heart was violently beating against her chest and she could feel herself choking on air.

"_Miyuki?"_

She remembers seeing his red-brown eyes staring down at her before losing conscious.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

Kaname slapped Aidou across the face. It was very sudden, fast and swift.

"I apologize," Aidou stared intensely at his feet clenching his fist into a ball. He was bitter about how Yuki would always get special treatment from Kaname even though he knew bullying her would only make him angry. He knew, but he couldn't help but envy her anyway. Kaname let out a small quiet sigh under his breath and turned his gaze towards Miyuki who was sound asleep on his bed.

It was weird. In that moment, Aidou noticed a look on his face that he has never seen before. A look of sadness yet… affectionate?

Aidou felt confused.

Even with Yuki around, he has never seen that kind of expression on the pureblood's face. He has however, seen an unpleasant sight multiple times when Kaname is unusually kind and gentle towards that human Yuki. Thinking about this made him easily go mad with jealousy.

No one understood why.

Why is that Yuki girl so special? A goody two shoes, a proud school prefect and the daughter of Kurosu Kaien. What made her that special?

But besides that, Kaname has never made this… face before. It caught him off guard; even Kain had his face painted in surprise. But that facial expression on Kaname's face was quickly gone as they came when he turned his gaze towards the two gentlemen standing before him.

"You may leave Aidou and Kain." He breathed, "Make sure this does not happen again."

"Yes Kaname-sama" they both replied in unison. Aidou took a look at the dorm head once more before leaving. He could no longer see the expression he has just witnessed. It was once again covered by this mist of mysteriousness that is always hard to read. If only he could understand what Kaname is thinking. If only he comprehend the pain, struggles and plan. If only he could be of help. But he could only feel abhorrence towards those who offend and disrespect Kaname. Yuki however, got the unfortunate pleasure of his jealousy. Doesn't matter though, Aidou doesn't care what Yuki feels.

Kaname watched the two night class students walk out of his room.

He placed his cold hand on Miyuki's face, caressing her until she stirred in her sleep. He decided he will

take her back to her room before she wakes up. After all… it is better to stay asleep than to wake up too early. It was not her time to be awakened yet…

* * *

Miyuki found herself in her room when she woke up. She does not recall what happened after she fell off the tree. She could only guess that she fainted and Kaname or his followers brought her back to her room. It was more likely the latter, where his followers took her back to her room under his orders. She was afterall… a nobody to a somebody like him.

She sighed under her breath and chuckled, feeling inferior and useless besides this mysterious pureblood, Kaname. She should just be grateful that he took her under his wings.

Any human who receives a helping hand during their time of being a Level D is very lucky. She knew, but the reality is she really liked that vampire. She wanted more than his help. Miyuki wanted him to herself. Mysterious, pretentious and yet too kind for his own good. She knew that and yet, she couldn't help but feel greedy for his attention. She seeked hm; he was so close yet so far… she had no choice but to hide her desire away. Afterall, why would a pureblood would want a girl, such as her, who is slowly and inevitably turning into a degrading Level E? Who would forgive and accept them as more than just a slave and pureblood?

A rap on the door was heard startling her from her thoughts. She took a deep breath and paced herself.

"Who is it?"

"Hello Miyuki!" came a soft voice from behind the door. The greeted girl slowly opened the door and peeked her head in, revealing a short brown hair that matched her red-brown eyes. She gave a small smile eyeing at the door for permission. Miyuki nodded in reply and Yuki opened the door smiling. "Morning!"

It was weird, the last time she talked to Kurosu Yuki was when she was first admitted to Cross Academy. Miyuki's first impression of Yuki wasn't much. Just that she was a small cute girl who is very friendly.. She had this warm feeling around her that attracted Miyki to her. But she never dared to come near it. She doesn't need to be near someone who seemed innocent and sheltered. Thank goodness she didn't since overtime, it was made very clear that she holds a very dear place in Kaname's heart. But strangely... she didn't hate this… Yuki girl, but she also didn't know her enough to like her either. From what she has seen in her time in Cross Academy is that… Aidou clearly do not have a good impression or liking to Yuki. That much was clear. Understandably so, but Miyuki couldn't hold the same feeling that Aidou habour towards Yuki.

"Morning," Miyuki finally replied. "Everything okay?"

"Oh!" Yuki looked a bit panicked, "Sorry if I woke you up! It's just that the Chairman wanted to see you." Miyuki tilted her head in confusion. The Chairman wanted to see her? That was weird but she decided to just nod her head and said,

"Okay, I will get up and head towards his office when I am ready."

"Okay! Did you want me to wait for you?"

"No, it's alright. Thank you Yuki."

"Oh, okay!" Yuki replied and closed the door gently behind her. She felt her face hot and blushing. She has never spoke to Miyuki for that long. And boy she was very pretty even if she just woke up. Her silver hair spec was glittering under the small light that her black curtain had allowed in. Her eyes had two different eye colour, one was similar to her own; red brown eyes. The other eye were a light pink colour like a faded Sakura petals. Her skin was almost as white as snow; and she smiled gently… almost as if she is fading away. Like a light that you could never grasp hold of.

Yuki let out a small sigh to calm herself down. She hoped that there will be more opportunities like this where she can speak to Miyuki more. Afterall, she felt like she needs to broaden her friendship circle. Not just rely on Yori-chan when she needed help!

"Yosh! I can do this!" She punched the air above her and made her way to the Chairman's office. She wondered, what did the Chairman wanted?

* * *

Yuki couldn't help but feel sorry for Miyuki when Chairman was clinging onto the said girl, begging her like he was asking her to save his life. All Miyuki did was shake her head no, refusing him despite his perpetuos begging.

"Please Miyuki-chan! I need you to do this for me!"

Miyuki continued to shake her head in refusal. She was summoned to his office, thinking it was maybe because of what happened last night. But apparently not. It was for a different reason, and a reason she did not really wants to face. He clenched onto her skit with rivers flowing down his hzael eyes behind his glasses. Kaien Kurosu, the father of Yuki and the chairman of the Cross Academy. He is a tall man with blond coloured hair who pulled it back into a soft low ponytail. He wore green large overall scarf and long cotton jumper with two large button on top that went down to his knee. He looks very warm and comfortable who wore black pants and pink rabbit slippers. He emitted the same warmth Yuki does and Miyuki did not hate it, but she was also too scared to be near it.

But she was not afraid to say no.

"Please?

"..."

"Pu...pu...pu...please?" Chairman persisted giving her the puppy-dog-eyes. Even so Miyuki continued to reject him. She slowly stepped back and got closer to the door on purpose every time he said please. She thought she will repeat this process until she was close enough to turn her heel and run for it. However she gently bumped into someone on the way who was standing near the door. She saw silver hair with violet coloured eyes, irritated.

"I can't accept this." Zero said putting his hand on Miyuki's shoulder to push her forward away from his figure. "Why are you suddenly asking her to become prefect? I did ask you that you should get someone more fit to be a prefect, but I didn't mean her!"

"I know it's a big trouble Zero, evening after evening; so I thought extra hand would help!" Chairman said happily. "Don't you think so Yuki?"

"Good morning everyone." Yuki greeted nervously who was hiding behind Chairman's desk. Zero's vein seems to pop up on his temple, irritation getting more evident as he clearly didn't like what the Chairman was trying to do. Miyuki rubbed her cheek with her index finger, mentally laughing nervously as she didn't know what to do. And also… taken aback. It seems like Zero did not habour a good impression towards her, and she didn't know why. Has she done something to Zero? Has she somehow offended this silver haired boy? She could not think of any situation where she could have angered him.

"You see, you all know this," Chairman began. "I mean, their existence as a vampire is a secret. Because Cross Academy is used in rotation by both Day and Night classes; in order to protect the true identity of the Night class, we have prefects no... Guardians. They are essential to watch the gate every evening when the rotation begin." Chairman breathed smiling. "After all, Night class students are vampires, and the Day Class students are you know, humans! I can't leave this job to just anyone." He looked at both Yuki and Zero now with a serious expression. Yuki nodded in agreement while Zero groaned in annoyance. "I will feel more at ease having more capable hands responsible for this task."

"But not her!" Zero retorted very aggressively. Yuki saw Miyuki flinch at Zero's tone of voice. And she suddenly recalled the time when she first met her.

A bit taller than she was, quiet and a bit mysterious. Zero didn't even acknowledge her existence and ignored her while the Chairman introduced her as the new Student of the Cross Academy. This was the beginning of the school year and she remembered quite vividly that Kaname was also there, staring at Miyuki silently. She couldn't really read his facial expression, but it was quite peculiar, almost gentle in a way. She remembered she felt a tint of uneasy feeling welling up inside her, but that feeling was quickly gone as it came when Kaname smiled at her when he caught her staring. Now that Yuki thought about it, why is it that Miyuki knew about the existence of Vampires? How come she was allowed to know that excuses her otherwise? Was she also like her? Rescued by Kaname-senpai from a scary vampire?

She didn't know and she also did not have the courage to ask either. She didn't want to be intruding on some private matters that might hurt Miyuki. Zero was attacked by a very bad vampire that killed his whole family; if Miyuki's situation was the same she didn't want to be insensitive about it. Especially since Kaname or the Chairman didn't say anything to explain about it either; she just assumed it was a sensitive topic. So she decided to wait for her to open up to her instead, but it has been 3 months since. She couldn't muster up the courage to talk to her. She seemed so… majestic? No… more like, she was too good to be approached.

"Chairman! I also want Miyuki to be a prefect too!" Yuki voiced without thinking. The room immediately went quiet silencing whatever commontion it was happening before. Luckily chairman broke the silence and smiled,

"So what do you say Miyuki-chan? Yuki also wants you to be prefect of the Academy, a Guardian." Miyuki looked down at her feet, feeling her face blush.

"Alright…"

"Well done Yuki!" Chairman said happily. "And thank you Miyuki-chan!"

"KYAAAAAAAaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

"It's not even dusk yet, what is going on?" Zero questioned. Yuki rubbed her cheek and pounded her fist on her palm, remember what today is.

"Today is Valentines Day!"

* * *

PIPI-PI-PI-!

"Classes are starting for all day class people! Go back to your class!" Yuki ordered blowing her whistle. She was on the fence where the dorm divides the day class and the night class. Miyuki sat next to where Yuki was sitting, watching the crowd retaliating against her. She agreed to be the prefect due to Yuki. She didn't know why and she will never know. But there was a tint of happiness when Yuki vouched for her when Zero was clearly voicing against it. When Yuki asked, it felt like she was sincerely needed, wanted for something meaningful. For a moment, she felt like she was doing something better for herself where the empty void was being slowly filled. But that feeling was immediately gone when she saw the rowdy girls going crazy to give their chocolate to the night class students.

"No! We need to give them the chocolate!" One of the girls shouted to Yuki. The place was very overcrowded with girls, Miyuki couldn't tell who said it. One thing for sure though, the crowd agreed with what that girl strongly declared. She tilted her head in wonder why it had to be so early in the morning though. In the corner of her eye, Miyuki saw a girl with brown braided hair with round glasses, trying to climb up a brick wall. She was trying to reach for the fence attempting to climb over it. Judging from her physical features, it was very obvious that her strong point is not physical activities. Surprisingly she nearly reached the top though.

"Hey get down from there it's dangerous!" Yuki shouted. As she said that, the girl's hand slipped.

"Look out!" Zero shouted. Miyuki got up really fast and ran to the edge of the fence where the girl was falling from. Miyuki luckily caught her right wrist; the glasses girl dangled there as her left hand held the chocolate she probably wanted to give to one of the Night Class students.

"Nice catch Miyuki-chan!" Yuki shouted excitedly. Everyone was surprised at how fast she was and became quiet despite the numbers.

"Ah..." Miyuki's hand slipped accidentally letting go of the girl's hand. Everyone sweat dropped, but was immediately replaced with concern as the girl was falling.

"Oh no!"

Thud!

"Hooray! Go Zero!" Yuki cheered seeing Zero coming into the rescue in time, saving her life just before she lost it. He had firmly caught her from falling in bridal style, unimpressed and irritated.

It was early morning; Zero was not happy about the new addition to the "prefect team" and to add more stress on top of that, a girl nearly killed herself because she tried to climb the fence she obviously was not fit for. Only a monkey like Yuki and an athlete-idiot like Miyuki would be able to do it.

"I've told you a thousand times now..." Zero glared to the crowd of girls standing in front of the gate. The girl who was rescued quickly got off him as soon as possible, scared because he was very mad. "Members of the night class do not leave the moon dorm during daylight hours. If you absolutely must give them presents, it will have to wait until dusk. Come back when the day and night classes changes over." He instructed in a very firm voice. "If any of you pull a stunt like that again, I'll personally make sure that you're suspended on valentine's day every year until you graduate." Zero threatened.

"Zero is such a spoilsport!"

"He doesn't have to glare at us like that!" The crowd of girls retorted. However they retreated back to class nevertheless solving the issues at hand. Zero looked up and met eyes with Miyuki's red-brown and light pink eyes. She flinched while Zero returned it with a glare. Yuki on the other hand praised the two, happy that it was solved and no one got hurt.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"Hello Kaname, I had a feeling you were going to come around today."

"Chairman Kurosu..."

"Yes?"

"How long are you going to allow Kiriyu Zero to stay in the day class?"

"..."

"It won't be long now, until he will go through the changes"

"I knew I wouldn't be able to fool you Kaname. You always were extraordinary."

* * *

_That night, she remembers very vividly how laid there in the cold; helpless and immobile. Her 5-year-old body felt the roses beneath her being crushed under her weight. The man who drank her blood merciless was gone. Just like that. Gone. Her life was miraculously spared, but the roses weren't as lucky._

_Time went by very slowly. She could feel the cold wind brewing past her lifeless body. The neck on her wound stopped bleeding but the blood was yet to be dried. It stained her white dress, the white roses and her snow white skin. The flowers, the soil and even the clothes on her back was stained with this crimson thick liquid. She felt hopeless and at a loss, she did not know what to do. _

_That night, she thought she was going to die as the moon gave light to where she laid._

_She heard soft footsteps drawing near her presence. It made her whimper in fear and she hated the fact that she was unable to move. Even if she wanted to, her body did not align with her thoughts due to the loss of blood and energy._

_She began to see someone's shoes coming towards her from the shadows. Brown leather shoes with black dress pants. The man who came close to her knelt down to her level and examined her. He felt sad and very angry. Her heterochromia eyes looked at him in fear; he needed to calm down, he was scaring her. There was no point in getting angry now, as her health and safety was his utmost priority. This did not mean, he forgives the man who did this to her, and he never will. _

_He picked her up as softly as he could and gave her a small smile._

_His arms were cold yet gentle. His red brown eyes looked cold yet kind. When he lifted her tiny bloodied body from the ground, Miyuki felt a glimpse of hope. She knew, she was safe in his arms. Even though he felt cold, she never felt as warm as she did now. She felt her tear slid down her cheek. _

"_I am Kuran Kaname; you are safe now… Miyuki."_

* * *

The moon was shining brightly like the night she first met Kaname. Miyuki was patrolling the area as a prefect feeling unusually energetic. The one thing that got to her is that, it has been 11 long years since she was bitten by a pure blood vampire. But she was still going strong after all these years. She is still yet to convert into this despicable vampire that uncontrollably thirst for blood. She does often have a strong pain attack and faint but other than that, she often find herself in control of her mind and body.

Miyuki once asked Kaname who was the man that attacked her, and where he could be? But he usually dismisses her with a slight smile.

That was years ago.

She barely find herself talking to him now. She did not have the courage to go talk to him or go near him. She rather silently watch him from afar and live her own life away from the prestigious vampires. Not too close but not too far either; afterall… she knew she had to be somewhere they can quickly get rid of, incase she falls under Level D.

She didn't want to live her life and get involved with people, but she also didn't want to die. She was always too scared to talk to anyone. But when Yuki said she wanted her to be a prefect too… she felt comforted, needed and saved. But if felt like that was unfair for the people around her. Why would someone who is ready to die, ready to surrender herself away from the warmth, dare to have the audacity to desire salvation the moment someone gives her the chance? She didn't want to die yet she didn't want to live either. How fair is that for her surrounding people?

She buried her face in her knee. She felt ashamed and resigned herself from thinking about her horrible personality. Dwelling about herself never amounted to anything. Only more anxiousness compiling into a brick of stress.

"Just a bit more…" She said under her breath quietly. "Just a little more…" _until her life will end anyway._

"What's a little more?"

"Wha-" Miyuki snapped her head to where Yuki was who was looking at her with a smile but also with confusion. "A little more…" she panicked. She fidgeted and answered. "Just a little more until I can sleep!"

"Ohhh,"

"What brings you here Yuki?" Miyuki quickly changed the subject.

"Oh, I was out here looking for you, wondering if you were doing okay with your first night as prefect."

"Oh it's um...great" Miyuki smiled awkwardly. Now that she thought about it, how was she supposed to converse with someone… other than her own brain? She hasn't talked to anyone longer than what was necessary. So Yuki trying to make small talk with her felt very foreign. But the silence didn't remain long when her heart decided to not cooperate. She saw everything around her began to blur and shake. Her heart felt like it was punching against her chest, and her throat burned like fire was running down her esophagus.

"Miyuki! What's wrong?" Yuki asked in concern, gently stroking Miyuki's back.

"I'm fine." She replied with a hoarse voice. She pushed her gently away and wobbly got up; feeling the combustion like sensation getting stronger within her throat. "Please… leave me."

"Miyuki I-"

"Please!" Miyuki had to go. Now!

Miyuki ran away from the human girl as fast as possible.

Was tonight the night, she completely convert?

* * *

"I knew I wouldn't be able to fool you Kaname. You always were extraordinary." Kurosu Kaien pushed his glasses up using his middle finger, staring at Kaname seriously taking his words into consideration. "Being able to trace a lineage back through ancestry completely untrained by human blood… even amongst vampires, that's something extremely rare…

...to have inherited the power of the vampire ancients, creatures feared even amongst vampires… the vampires within the vampires, the pure bloods. Kaname… it has been entirely due to your support that the wilder members of the night class have behaved themselves up until now." He smiled in defeat, both grateful yet in a dilemma because of Zero.

"Chairman Kurusou, I have endured this situation this far only because of my respect for you. But now, for the sake of the normal students, Zero **must **be controlled. Do you seriously intend to allow Zero to destroy everything that we've worked so long to achieve?" Chairman gave a troubled look, knowing Kaname had his points. He meant well, but he didn't want to let Zero go through the process of being in the night class.

"Zero's parents were killed by a vampire… it is a miracle that he was saved from that sea of blood." Chairman said clenching his eye shut hoping for a better option. "There has to be another way."

"But the one who killed his family wasn't just an ordinary vampire. She was a pure blood… just like me!"

* * *

Zero felt his pulse quicken feeling the urge to leave this place. He hated this place but at the same time he loved this place too.

_She is here… she is here… she is here..._

He scratched his head in frustration hating this thirst of blood he was feeling. More than anything, he hated himself for being too comforted by the light she emitted. She was too warm, and he didn't want to leave the sunlight that kept him going for so long.

He looked back at the time that ruined his childhood. He could still taste and smell the blood the night when _that woman _came into their life… she spilt his family's blood, and he wasn't strong enough to protect them. Even now, he felt too weak to protect anyone with his weak mind and body.

He punched the wall angrily and frustrated. But that was immediately replaced by hunger, when he saw a glimpse of her neck. With his converting vampire eyes, he saw the blood veins very clearly underneath her soft white skin. He wanted it, he needed it, he must quench his thirst.

He was so thirsty, very thirsty and he decided he couldn't do it anymore. Maybe he will let this monster take over. The burning sensation in his throat might as well be lava running down just waiting to be salivated with real, _real _blood. Not this fake, blood tablet you mix with water to create this, fake blood beverage.

He walked up to the helpless body that seems to be hovering over the stair rail looking weak and tired. Zero's vision were very blurry, but the veins on her neck looked clear as the full moon tonight. He can hear her heartbeat and her huffing. He was thirsty and half unconscious. He let his instinct take over and grabbed her small body to his, slowly licking the nape of her neck.

She smelt good and sweet; her skin tastes like gate of heaven. He knew once he plunges his fang into her neck he will feel that sweet, tasting _blood. _

"I begged you to stay away from me… Yuki!"

"Zero-"

"Don't look!" He interjected and held her face firm from looking back to his sorry looking state. "**I begged you!"**

He bit into her neck tasting that sweet, tasting blood that tasted so good. Delicious, tasty and very satisfying. The burning sensation in his throat was slowly being cooled down by this crimson fluid. He gulped it down very loudly and he almost lost himself into this sensation.

"STOP!"

Miyuki pushed Zero as hard as she could.

* * *

**_Hello! Sorry for the late upload, I was surprisingly got caught up in a lot of things. (Also Fire Emblem Three Houses came out so that didn't help either.) As always, thank you for reading and hope you enjoyed it! Please excuse any errors in grammar or spelling. _**

**_See you next time :)_**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Eyes glowing blood-red.

Long fangs protruding from his upper teeth.

A beast in the shape of a human.

"Mi...yuki?"

Her silver hair glistened under the moonlight as she fainted on the floor. Funny that she was fainting a lot these days, she thought and chuckled before losing consciousness.

* * *

"Humans who are bitten by pureblood becomes a vampire!" Kaname gripped the table hard leaving a dent on Kaien's table. But the Chairman just looked away, avoiding eye contact; staying obstinate regarding the matters with Zero. He did not want him, positioned into the night class.

"I know that Kaname." He interlaced his hand, "I know that Zero wasn't bitten by a normal vampire. I know she was a pureblood…"

"Once pureblood bites a human, there are only two possible outcomes. If they are lucky, the toxin will kill them. If not, they must endure the agony of a slow transformation until they finally turn into a vampire themselves. It's a torture that other vampires can not even come close to imagining." Kaname sighed removing his weight off the Chairman's desk. "Although Zero will never again be human, he has done well to suppress his instincts for four long years… took more strength than I will ever be able to comprehend."

* * *

When Miyuki ran away from her, Yuki truthfully ran after her. But the problem was, she couldn't catch up to her at all. She was so fast; she didn't know Miyuki was quick on her feet. Like the time she caught the girl falling off the fences on Valentines Day. The fact of the matter is, she knows nothing about Miyuki. It honestly felt like Miyuki was also avoiding her all the time.

But that doesn't matter! This is because Zero was even more difficult when she first met him. Gloomy, stoic and stubborn. Compared to that Miyuki was easier to talk to, nicer and really, really fast apparently.

"Miyuki-chan!" She shouted, and out of air. She needed to catch her breath before taking another step forward. Where would she go? She decided to follow her instinct and go where her legs would lead her. Hope for the best.

The funny thing is, her leg took her to the direction where it leads to the Chairman's office. She stopped and decided to take a little break to laugh. Even if she doesn't completely see him as her "father", at the end of the day he is her father and he always will be. She went up the stairs slowly to see the Chairman. Maybe she should talk to him about how she may have made a mistake. Maybe she shouldn't have encouraged Miyuki to be a prefect. She wanted her to be one because she wanted to get to know her better and be her friend. Like she did with Zero, but now that she thought about it… did she ever stop to think, if it was alright for her? She was refusing the position at first and because she spoke up for her to join, maybe she felt pressured to say yes.

She shook off her doubt and walked up the stairs. She paused very surprised at the sight.

The good news is, her instinct did not fail her. They took her right where Miyuki was.

The bad news is, she saw Miyuki faint and was quickly caught by Zero. Her neck was bleeding and Zero's mouth was covered in blood, his eyes red glowing in the dark stairway. He stared at her when he noticed her standing there in surprise and fear. He did not hide his pained facial expression.

He wiped his mouth with his own hands and sleeves staring at her regretfully. Yuki took a step back, somewhat afraid. She suddenly remembered the time in the snowy night when she was attacked by a very bad vampire. He was about to eat her until Kaname came to her rescue. But it can't be…? Zero is her childhood friend, a close companion and someone she grew up with. But it was clear as the day. He stood there, silently staring back at her like the monster she feared.

_**Zero is… a vampire.**_

"Yuki, I'm…" Zero spoke while positioning Miyuki differently so he can hold her in a bridal style. "I'm a-"

"Yuki?!"

"Ka… Kaname senpa-" He shoved Yuki behind him and glared at the silver haired boy. He warned Chairman about him, and now look.

"So you've finally fallen to the bloodlust beast, Zero Kiriyu!"

"Don't! Kaname-senpai!" Yuki shouted coming in between Kaname and Zero. She remembered that face Kaname just made. It's the same look he made when he killed the vampire from the first night she met Kaname. It was too similar and she didn't want that to happen to Zero. Even if he was a vampire, she couldn't let that happen! Afterall… Zero is her precious friend.

A tear slid down her cheeks, shocked and sad. Kaname took a deep breath, glad she stopped him. Otherwise he wouldn't know what would've happened to Zero. He took a look at the girl in his arms, unconscious and weak. She was barely living.

"Your thirst must have been insatiable. You drained her so much she is barely breathing." He took Miyuki off his arms taking her unconscious body away from this scene.

"I… I drank her blood ... was her blood… really that delicious?" He glared at him. But that's all he could do and that's all he **will **do.

_He's lucky._

Kaname thought mentally walking away. When he made his way up the stairs Chairman was standing there with a serious expression.

"Chairman."

"Yes, I know…"

* * *

_In a garden,_

_Full of white bloodied roses,_

_Heterochromia eyed man slouched behind her petite body,_

_Both beautiful as the roses._

_With a smile plastered on his face,_

_He took hold of her small, light body. _

"_Hello little one."_

_His lips touched against her frail neck,_

_He licked, bit, then dug in, indulging the taste of her blood._

**"_I want more."_**

_She shrieks in pain,_

_Helpless against this beautiful monster._

_The man disappears,_

_Replaced by another._

_The girl shrieks in fear,_

_Immobile and weak._

_Trembling against the new comer, _

_He gently places his cold snow white hand on her cheek,_

_Assuring her of her safety._

_The girl looks up to yet another beautiful person, this time a person much younger than the other man. The thorns on the roses scratched against her white skin, releasing more metallic smelling crimson liquid. She winced at the pain. _

_He took off his coat and covered the girl with it, smiling when he saw that her trembling body began to ease at bit. He hugged her warmly in his arm. He felt her snuggle closer against his chest that made him instinctively tightened his arms around the girl's delicate body. She felt a tear escape her eye feeling safe and protected. He let go of her and examined her neck; blood dried up but her wound inhumanely healed completely in this short amount of time. Kaname looked up to see that it was full moon tonight. That answered his question why._

_He silently lifted the girl up in bridal style and began walking. She heard him intentionally stomping on the white roses beneath his heel. He seemed angry and irritated that it made the girl in his arm scared. But more than that, she couldn't help but wonder about this __**thing**__. She reached her hand out and touched his chin softly, catching his attention. She trailed off and curiously touched the tip of his fang in his upper up of his mouth with her index finger. _

_But she quickly withdrew herself in Kaname's arm, hiding her face at the same time. Kaname chuckled and tucked her hair behind her ear, staring at her with a very warm eyes and smile. She felt herself smiling back feeling comforted. _

_"I am Kuran Kaname; you are safe now… Miyuki."_

* * *

Miyuki woke up weakly feeling heavy and tired. She keeps recalling or dreaming about this event. The night she first met Kaname, the night where all her memory began. And every time she does, she is always reminded of how kind Kaname is and how patient he is. He made her feel protected and safe, and most of all warm. But now she finds herself cowering away from him, protecting herself from being hurt. She was scared of losing that kindness and warmth, and that is why she stayed away from people and waited for her time to come. It has been a while since that time came though. Life isn't taking letting her go easily.

She groggily scanned her area. She was surprised to meet two pair of red-brown eyes staring back at her.

"How are you feeling?" She realized she had her head resting on Kaname's lap this whole time, making her blush. She wanted to get off him, but she couldn't. It was like that night all over again, weak and immobile. "Thought it would be best to let you rest here, the moon's rays are especially nice here tonight." He stated and saw her go tense when he cupped her face while his other hand examined where he bit her. "The bleeding has stopped, but it is very clear he sunk his teeth quite deep. He really has mercilessly bit you. Fortunately your wound is healing faster than I expected." Kaname brushed her hair out of her face. She stiffened indiscreetly as he did so, but he didn't concern himself with those details. He just felt very tired.

"Kaname-"

"I wonder when, you had begun to avoid me?" Miyuki was immediately left silenced. How was she able to answer that? "Sorry", he breathed wiping away a tear that escaped her heterochromia eyes that he adored. "I will take you to the infirmary and then I will go to the Dorm. I can hear them being... restless." Kaname said and quickly but gently took her to where she can rest. "Rest" Kaname said and as he said so, she felt her eyelids close with ease.

He better make his way to the Night Dorm soon. He could feel them being agitated and curious with the sudden scent of blood in the air. He must calm it down before they will do anything out of hand.

* * *

"Chairman..." Yuki sound defeated, "Miyuki... by Zero I... Zero-"

"I took Zero back to his dorm room. He's calmed down a bit now. Kaname has took Miyuki where she can recover quickly, so both of them should be okay in the meanwhile." Chairman patted Yuki's head trying to reassure her in his own way that everything will be okay. However he knew that wasn't enough to assure her of the situation that just unfolded in front of her. "I'm sorry Yuki." He started and situated himself on the sofa in his living room next to her. "We've hidden it from you for so long... you have every right to be shocked. Especially since it turned out like this."

"How come I never noticed that Zero was a vampire!? For the last 4 years-"

"I know," Chairman lifted his glasses up with his middle finger, weakly smiling at his daughter. "It's because Zero was a human. Up until four years ago..." Yuki's eyes widened in surprise. "Four years ago," Chairman continued, "the Kiriyu family was attacked by vampires. Zero barely survived. When I found him, he still had the signs of a deep bite mark on his neck."

_"Zero was bitten by a vampire...!?"_ Yuki thought shocked, "Then... he used to be human but now he's a vampire? It's because he was bitten?"

"Yuki... you don't believe in the legend that humans bitten by vampires turn into ones themselves, do you? But **it's true. **Vampires that can turn humans into one of themselves exist. Only a few continue living, and they are known as pureblood vampires."

"Pure...blood..."

"But you don't have to worry Yuki. Zero isn't one of the pureblood vampires so Miyuki won't turn into a vampire." Yuki looked down on her thigh weakly, feeling tremendous amount of guilt welling up inside her. She didn't know anything. She felt very sad, she felt useless that for the last four years Zero has been afraid and alone. Even though she has grown up with him and was always near him, she didn't do anything to be his support. She wondered... what kind of life did Zero led this whole time? Zero who hates vampires so much, so much that he would kill them all... all of them, including himself.

She suddenly felt scared. She quickly got up and ran out of Chairman's living room startling him.

"Yuki-"

But she was already gone. She ran as fast as she could; she may not be as fast Miyuki but she prayed to god that she will make it. She slammed opened the door to see and panicked even more. There sat Zero on his own bed, pointing his gun, Bloody Rose to his own head.

"Zero!" She shouted in terror and ran towards his figure slamming him against his bed with her full weight, taking the gun out of his hand. "What the hell are you doing!?"

"Nothing..."

"Liar! You took off the gun's safety catch!"

"Why did you come here?" said boy who stared up at the girl who was on top of her. He grabbed her hand and turned her around slamming her against his bed. He stared down at her, angry at himself that he let this happen. "Didn't you see? Didn't you see me attack Miyuki as I sucked her like the beast I am. I heard her blood running through her veins and it made me very thirsty to the point where I lost control of myself until I felt hydrated and alive. While that beast is within me Yuki... no one, even you will never be safe around me." Zero warned and walked out of his room leaving her there in tears.

"But you are still Zero!"

* * *

Zero vividly remembers the night he first met Miyuki. They were both very young, so naive and so pure. He remembers how Miyuki always confused him with that of a vampire aura, just like the Chairman of this Cross Academy. But even so he was always suspicious of her especially when he saw her again, with Kuran Kaname. She didn't seem to remember him, and the more time went past the more agitated he felt. How does she not remember him? Was it because of that Kuran? The more he thought about it, the angrier he became. Overtime he began to ignore her, dismissed her even and became quite childish whenever she was around. But he never felt any hostility from her. It was more like she was avoiding everyone around her, including Kaname.

He didn't understand what she was thinking. She was really pale and unsocial. At times people began to forget she was even there. Her presence became more and more thinner each passing day. Maybe it was better that way; for her to be away from him as much as possible. But that didn't change anything. He ignored her, he dismissed her, he didn't even bother to talk to her. But Zero never felt her getting angry, irritated or even upset. She seems to just accept everything around her to be as is; letting it flow obediently avoiding everyone like a plague. She was just like those Night Class students disguised in a Day Class uniform. She irritated him to an extent that he thought he hated her, wary of her presence that one day he will expose herself as one of them.

But instead...

**Instead.**

He attacked her **instead.**

**He **was the monster, not her.

Miyuki felt tears land on her cheeks waking her up from a dreamless slumber. She saw a pair of soft violet eyes crying. She instinctively placed her hands on the crying silver haired boy. Stroking his hair who seemed very regretful of what happened.

"It's okay." Miyuki said gently trying to smile.

"I'm sorry…" He whispered inaudibly. For being mean, for ignoring her, and for making her bleed.

_"I'm sorry..."_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Hello! As always thank you for reading.  
Apologies for any spelling/grammar and typo mistakes.**_

_**Enjoy! :)**_

* * *

**Chapter 5**

The morning rays greeted her eyes through the white translucent curtain. She got up slowly and groggily to find herself surrounded by closed thin curtains. Miyuki immediately knew where she was: the school's infirmary. Beside her sat a sleeping silver haired boy leaning his head heavily against the bed she slept in. He looked tired yet rejuvenated. However, she couldn't shake off the guilty face he had when he came to apologize. She also couldn't help but feel a sense of familiarity when she touched his face. The way he looked at her, the way he cried and the way he spoke to her. It wasn't a way a person would speak to someone they barely know. It was as if he knows her in a familiar manner. But this was all just a speculation. But if this theory is proven to be true, it would explain why he would always act hostile and distant from her. Why he would not be happy for her to join the prefect team when the Chairman asked. It confused her greatly why Zero was never pleasant around her. When Miyuki thought about it… it would hurt her too if Kuran Kaname acted like she was someone he doesn't know; that would break her completely. Especially since he is someone she lo-

"You're awake?" Zero spoke sitting up. Miyuki blinked, speechless. This felt awkward, she has never talked to Zero normally before. Not within the capacity that she remembers anyway.

"Yes, how are you feeling?"

"I should be asking you that." Zero said gently placing his hands on her neck to examine the bite marks. "It's healing."

"Yeah, it doesn't hurt anymore so it's fine."

"It's not fine. It should have never happened." Zero said firmly. "If I ever do that again, you have to kill me." He said taking out his bloody rose. "With this," he said taking Miyuki's hand and placing his gun on her palm. In contact, the electric pulse appeared from his gun and connected its sparks to Miyuki's bracelet she had on. The electric pulse circled around her bracelet lightening the middle of the rose emblem. It was as if Zero's gun were like the battery that ignited such patterns. Miyuki was awed that she forgot what Zero just told her to do.

"It's so pretty."

"That's what you said when you first saw it too." Zero said taking his gun back into his pocket.

"First time?"

"You really don't, remember me huh." He said with a sad tone evident in his voice. But before Miyuki can say anything, he got up to leave the room. "Miyuki, I haven't forgotten our promise and I intend to keep it."

* * *

The Chairman visited Miyuki in the infirmary. He was making sure she was doing okay after what has happened last night. He was thrilled to see the colour in her face has came back with no dark circles under her eyes. He was very sorry for what happened.

"I'm doing fine Kaien… I mean Chairman." Miyuki assured as best as she could. "I want to get out of this room though."

"Do not worry Miyuki-chan! You will be able to leave soon~! But before that." He smiled sadly pouring a cup of water for her. "Do you think you are able to stomach this?" Miyuki immediately knew what he meant when he added in a tablet into the water.

"The blood tablet…" She said awkwardly. "I don't know, I don't feel like it." She said honestly. No one has ever told her or confirmed if she was an ex-human vampire. No one really said it, she just eventually figured out on her own. But this pretty much confirmed it, she really is an ex-human vampire.

"You don't have to force yourself but Zero has undeniably taken a lot of blood from you." Chairman spoke taking out a small black container box from his pocket. "I will leave this with you, and if you ever need it please don't hesitate to drink it. No matter what happens, you are still you, Miyuk-chan."

"Thank you." She replied. He gave her one more smile before walking out of the room. He forgot to say when she can leave, but Miyuki waited another 10 more minutes to get out of the school infirmary. It was the weekend so she didn't really have to worry about bumping into anyone from the day class students. But she wanted out of there and go back to her own dorm room where she will be alone and relaxed.

Following through with her plan she walked out the infirmary only to bump into Yuki. Not a bad surprise but this was meeting too many people in one day. Maybe this was a sign, to stop being so isolated and face her fears before her time is up. Maybe this time was given to her to enjoy her student life.

"Morning." Yuki greeted. Miyuki replied with a nod and forced a smile trying to hide her introverted personality. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm doing better. You looked troubled, did you want to talk about something?" Yuki expressed herself with a guilty face but she reluctantly nodded in reply. It was fairly obvious why she would have a lot of questions, after all she never did talk to Yuki properly before. Maybe she didn't even know about Zero either.

Yuki invited her to the Chairman's living room where it surprisingly felt cozy. But unfortunately for Yuki, she wasn't feeling as comfortable. Miyuki didn't blame her, she looked like someone who lived under a sheltered environment. Everyone can see Kaname and the Chairman was keeping her in the most comfortable setting where she can live in a bubble of happiness. Miyuki understood that very well, because she was exactly the same. Up until now and still, she knew Kaname was being very gentle. Still protecting her like the time when he first saved her from a scary yet, beautiful man. It hasn't changed, what changed is herself. Cowering away from people so she can avoid internal emotional pain that she may suffer after being too close to people. A bubble she created so she can protect herself.

"I'm sorry about what happened last night. I wish I could've been of help." Yuki began with teary eyes. "Not only that, now I am here trying to ask you questions that may sound very insensitive."

"You don't have to be so tense Yuki," Miyuki replied softly trying to reassure her. "Ask away." Yuki stared at the girl next to her. Silvery silky hair with an elegant smile. Friendly and nice, yet distant. Last night Miyuki was attacked by Zero and yet here she is, still trying to talk to her to find some answers. She felt guilty, and this could've been the worst moment to ask. But if she never ask, she will never know. Sighing out to give herself a bit of courage, she began.

"I've always wondered, how did you come to know about the existence of vampires? For me, when I was around 4-years-old, I was attacked by a vampire who was going to attack me." Yuki said trying to break the ice, but on the inside she was a nervous wreck. "But Kaname-senpai helped me and protected me before the scary man can kill me. I owe Kaname-senpai my life; after that he took me to the Chairman, who is my father. That's how my whole life began, meeting Kaname-sama and growing up with Chairman. Then after that Zero came along later where we became childhood friends."

"Sounds very similar to mine." Miyuki responded a bit surprised at how similar their story was. "I was in a strange forest. Middle of nowhere but, when I woke up I was surrounded by white roses. Right above where I sat were an opening where the moon light directly shined above me. I was awed but at the same time horrified." She looked at Yuki giving her a weak small smile.

"Why is that?"

"Because… all those roses were covered in blood. My blood." Yuki gave her a horrified look. "Kaname found me when my life was slipping away and saved my life from dying. Like you, I also have a debt to him."

"I'm so sorry Miyuki I-"

"Don't be!" She placed her hand on Yuki's head gently ruffling her hair. "I am saved and I'm doing whatever I want right now." _**Avoiding people that is. **_

"Were you bitten by… like Zero?" Miyuki didn't answer straight away but gave her weak smile. Miyuki felt like this question was answered by Chairman when he offered her the blood tablet. They were still in her pocket incase she needed it. This pretty much confirmed her suspicion. But Miyuki wished this wasn't true and she was in denial with hope that this isn't reality. Many times has she told herself that she will have to face the inevitable. But when the Chairman confirmed indirectly, she wished there was another way. She knew she was being difficult being in denial, but she envied Yuki a bit. A human girl who isn't ill fated to be one with the converting.

"Yes I believe so." Yuki got up from the sofa they were both situated. Miyuki gave her a confused look.

"I'm… I've got to go!" She stated suddenly. "Will you be okay being here or do you want to come with me?"

"Where are you planning to go?"

"To see Kaname-senpai!"

* * *

"Ah! Yuki-chan!" Aidou greeted enthusiastically but groggily at the same time. It was broad daylight but for vampires it was their sleep time.

"Aidou senpai…!" Yuki blinked who wasn't expecting him to be awake so early in the morning.

"Okay, okay get out." Aidou pushed pushed two gentleman out the door. Yuki can only guess that they are someone who came to talk about business. They were wearing formal suits where both lads held a briefcase. Aidou kicked them out like they were annoying teenagers though. "Ahh so bright! I'm so tired and annoyed!" He rubbed his eyes. "It's their fault!"

"I'm sorry for bothering you…"

"It's okay, don't worry about them." Aidou stated yawning in process. "Everyone is asleep by the way, what did you come here for?" Then he grinned excitedly before Yuki had a chance to reply. "Did you come here to offer you blood to me?"

"Of course not." Miyuki interjected without thinking. The two looked at her in surprise. "She's here to see Kaname… senpai."

Aidou stared at the girl he had kept a close eye on. Ever since he saw the face Kaname made, he couldn't just let her be by. He had to see what she is about and he needed to understand what she is to Kaname. But to no avail. She didn't do anything special. All Aidou can suspect is that the blood from last night belongs to Miyuki. After all, he knew what Yuki's blood taste and smell like from first hand experience.

"Oh, I see, come this way." Aidou finally replied lazily. He lead them up the stairs to escort the two who still continued to keep a watchful eye on the silver haired girl. Yuki stared at him feeling dumbfounded.

"Huh? You are showing us the way?"

"I am obligated to." Aidou gritted his teeth a bit annoyed. "Leader Kuran is gentle to you… well from what I see both of you… that's why everyone is trying to do the same. Oh… by the way; whose blood was it that filled everyone's nose last night?"

"I… I don't know what you are talking about." Yuki lied. Goodness she sucks at lying; Miyuki thought rubbing her cheeks.

"Last night the scent of blood suddenly wafted into classroom catching all of us by surprise… it was only because Kaname-sama told us to forget about it. So we did."

"Kaname-senpai he…" Yuki smiled under her breath, thankful. Of course he would, he is not the type of person that would blab about what has unfolded. But knowing he didn't tell anyone about what happened sincerely made Yuki feel relieved and happy. He is after all, someone Yuki adored her whole life. But even so, she wanted to see Kaname to find out what else he knows that he is hiding. And she was pretty sure Miyuki had a lot of questions in her mind too. She followed her here to the night dorm, that was enough to prove her intuition is right. Yuki didn't know what she would do with the information but she would do her damn best to help both Zero and Miyuki. Miyuki told her that _she believes _she was bitten by a specific type of vampire… just like Zero. So confirming that would be best for Miyuki too. Someone who is sure about what happened wouldn't say… _I believe so. _

"Argh! This is really getting on my nerves." Aidou interrupted Yuki's thought. He gripped the bannister and let the ice danced around the handrail freezing all the way to the second floor. Irritation was clearly evident in his eyes. "What is Yuki to Kaname-sama? Or you silver haired girl!?" He questioned gritting his teeth. Unfortunate for Yuki he jumped from the fourth step of the stairs and jumped right in front of her. His face getting closer to hers smirking. But he also looked clearly annoyed. "Hey Yuki-chan~" Aidou took hold of her arm and allowed the ice to freeze half of her body all the way down to her leg. "Who are you to Kaname-sama?"

"Stop." Miyuki commanded but she also couldn't move. She stood a few inches behind Yuki and ihe ice has also reached to her leg which kept her from moving. Aidou wasn't playing around, he was serious with his question.

"Miyuki-chan!" Yuki flinched seeing her frozen into place. She needed to answer him quick before he gets even more angry. She was used to seeing him smiling and goofing around but she wasn't used to seeing him this angry. Even if he usually bullies her. "Kaname-senpai is my saviour!" Yuki replied trying to wiggle free from his grip and ice. "He saved me from a vampire ten years ago."

"Oh…" Aidou let go of her and cupped his own chin, surprised. "Something like that happened? Then doesn't it mean you should feel obligated to offer your blood to him Yuki?"

"Blood…?"

"Yes, your blood from the looks of it. Belongs to Kaname-sama." He brought his face close to Yuki's, whispering into her ear in a rather sweet but menacing manner. "One day your neck will be touched by Kaname's lips ... his teeth will slowly sink in. I bet you long for it. Hearing Kaname sucking your own blood."

"You're going too far." Miyuki warned.

"Of course not silver haired girl." He responded. "Were you the same? Do you also owe your life to Kaname-sama? Then you two better go to him now. Ask him to drink your blood. Feeling shy? Don't be beca-"

_**SLAP.**_

"What are you doing Aidou?" Kaname questioned. Aidou's ice dissipated freeing the two girls. He got on his knee before him. Surprised that he appeared out of nowhere, he didn't even sense him.

"I'm sorry Kaname-sama. I was being too impudent."

"Leave." Aidou obeyed running up the stairs. Yuki let out a sigh of relief and glanced towards Kaname. He was smiling at her making her blush. It was nice, standing next to him who always never failed to smile at her. But it took her by surprise when she noticed Miyuki looking uncomfortable. Kaname had a grip on her wrist which made it seem impossible for Miyuki to leave. "His words were pretty insolent. I'm sorry Yuki."

"Yeah! No, I mean…" She shook her head feeling flushed.

"It's alright." Kaname reassured cupping her face. "You just have to smile because you possess this warmth in you. And that is enough." He said softly letting Miyuki's wrist go to hold Yuki's face with both his hand.

"Kaname-senpai I…"

"Hmmm?" Before Yuki can respond, a sudden discreet thud was heard.

"Miyuki-chan!" Yuki ran towards the silver haired girl who was on her knees. She looked like she was holding her head in pain. Yuki bent down to her level and started rubbing her back; maybe she hasn't fully recovered from last night. She felt stupid, why didn't she notice her unhealthy pale face? She should've noticed and yet she got caught up in her own goal that she failed to notice what was right in front of her. "Kaname-senpai!"

"It seems like she has reached her limit." Kaname stated. "Miyuki, daylight hurts you too now no? It's best you don't leave here today."

"Kaname-senpai?" Yuki raised her brows confused. "So it's true? Like Zero she was bitten by-"

"Don't worry Yuki." He smiled at her sadly and gently caressed her cheek. "She will be fine."

* * *

_Six-year-old Miyuki liked to play in the rivers that was near the house she lived in. She was often alone but Kaname will always visit her once a day. No matter how late he is he never failed to visit her. _

_She liked this little private and isolated house which was surrounded by forests of trees. It had white gate around the house with interlock road that lead up to the fences where the door was. Two eloquent lights were beside the entrance to the house and it lights up if there was someone near the door. It lets Miyuki know when someone came to visit during night time. It was usually Kaname._

_Inside the house Miyuki can immediately see the stairs leading up to her bedroom and her bathroom. Downstairs had a small kitchen, living room and the office which she seldom went in to. Outside the house were forest and her gardens, beside that were a river. Little Lilly's on one side and roses on the other. She liked being outside in the garden where the full moon was often visible during night time. But she never stepped into the forest which was right beside the river. _

_What she looked forward to the most was Kaname bringing home lots of things. Snacks, toys and especially books. Books were the most interesting things but its not because she likes reading it, but because he will always read to her before she sleeps or whenever he visits. It was her favourite time. It has been a year since she was rescued by Kaname and things were calm and peaceful since. Kurosu Kaien sometimes comes to visit with Kaname. And everytime he does, he would be very loud and cheerful. She didn't hate it, he was kind and warm. But she never accepted his offer to go live with him. Not like Kaname allowed it but Chairman did try to bring her home to his, saying how he had a lovely daughter he doted upon. Hoping the two will become best friends. _

_But Miyuki didn't' want to leave this place anyway. She liked her solitary moment and the time she gets to spend time with Kaname._

* * *

Kaname stared at the silver haired girl in front of him. She stood there awkwardly in his room looking pale, delicate and weakened. Even if she did spend a few hours under the moon before he took her back to the school's infirmary, he knew the time will come for her to succumb back to the Night world. It has been 11 years since that night and her time limit has reached, as exactly as how he calculated. It was shortened due to an unfortunate event that is Zero, but that didn't matter anymore. Today her freedom will end. He will make sure of that, which meant she could no longer avoid him even if she wanted to. She will transfer into the Night Class and keep her close to him where he will be able to keep an eye on her. Chairman will agree for her sake, to save her from being dead. Even if he disagrees with transferring Zero into the Night Class, at least he will make sure Miyuki will.

"Miyuki, come sit next to me." He motioned for her to come. She didn't hide the fact that she was reluctant. When did things change? What happened to the little girl who always clinged onto him whenever she laid eyes on him? He dismissed the thought. He knew exactly why. "Now."

Miyuki did what she was told and sat next to the very guy she has feelings for. She was shy and also reluctant. Thrilled yet scared. But her weakened state didn't really allow her to think that long. She thought she felt rejuvenated and was ready to go about her own way like she always had. But the moment she stepped out of the school grounds, the daylight seems to hurt her eyes more than usual. Yuki was talking to her but the best she could do was say yes or nod. Miyuki immediately felt better getting inside the dorm, but Adiou's outburst didn't help.

Kaname placed his hand softly on her cheeks bringing a red drink close to her lips.

"You have to drink it."

"I can't-"

"You must." Kaname was not planning to let her escape. Not anymore. She can't avoid him forever.

With tears sliding across her face, she took a gulp of the red beverage.

"_Welcome back." _Kaname whispered softly into her ears.


	6. Chapter 6

**_As always! Thank you for reading my story so far hope you enjoy it.  
Please excuse any grammar/spelling/typo errors!_**

**_Fun Fact: I had some difficulty writing this chapter._**

**_Also banner updated! Click on them to see it in bigger size :)_**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

Kaname was being cruel.

That's what Akatsuki Kain thought when he was given strict orders from him regarding Miyuki's detainment. Light was to be kept as minimal as possible and that she it to be detained in a specific room to only eat and drink. Kain didn't know why or did not question it, he just followed orders despite his curiosity to understand why this was happening to this silver haired girl.

It's been a few weeks since he has looked after her during her detention in this fancy yet gloomy room. The room is almost always pitch black during the day, only letting few lights in through the little gap the curtain couldn't cover. During the night it was the most darkest room in the dorm; no light, no candles, nothing. Even for a vampire, Kain found this room creepy.

Why, out of all night student, was Kain given this order…? Ahh… yes, he recalled thinking back to the time when he was passing by dorm's leaders room to get to his own bedroom. It was at the moment when he saw a girl with red-brown and light pink eye colour run out of Kaname's room. She looked like she was panicking with fears in her eyes.

"_**Kain, grab her."**_ He remembered Kaname saying very calmly and coldly. He naturally obliged and grabbed her arm stopping her tracks.

After that incident, he was in charge of taking care of Miyuki in this particular room. It was located in the highest level of this dorm; he doubts anyone knew about this room as it looked untouched. The mahogany door that led to the room looked new and polished. Inside, there was a queen size bed that had freshly made white sheets and light black blankets with matching pillows. There also was a Victorian styled sofa next to the bed with engraved gold lining. The night stand was on the other side of the bed that had few questioning amount of blood tablet containers. It was a nice new room yet Kain never wanted to stay here too long.

Kain will diligently make sure, just like he was ordered to that she drinks the blood tablet water 5 times a night before he goes out of this room and do his own things. In all good fortune, Miyuki wasn't difficult to deal with, but it was very clear she didn't look well. She was after all stuck in this room that even he didn't want to stay in for too long.

He was curious though, why is she confined here anyway? There are rumours saying she is a level D vampire because she didn't really emit the aura of a human. But the strange thing is, she didn't really feel like she was a vampire either. Now that Kain is up and close with her, he didn't really know what to think of her. He was more confused than ever feeling like the puzzle pieces has increased upon meeting her. But she does drink the blood tablet water, so she must be a vampire? Unfortunate that the sensory the vampire is gifted with does not work on her. Well, it does work but it was hard to distinguish what she is due to an unfamiliar aura which caused a difficulty comprehending what she is. He was certain he wasn't the only one wondering what she was. For sure, his cousin - Aidou would be privately investigating about her who met her the night he was causing mischief toward Yuki. Which, Kain also got in trouble with unfortunately.

Kain poured the crimson liquid for her letting it slowly fill her cup. A beverage which has been mixed with a certain pill. This tablet pill stems from a blood cells which quickly dissolves and colours the liquid into light red when it comes in contact with the water. Kain knew this pill very well, he and the others takes it once or twice a day which quenches their thirst enough to prevent hunger and fatigue. However he was told by Kaname, very specifically that she needs at least 5 tablets per day. He also had to make sure she drinks the whole cup before he leaves. Which, he had to always help by gently lifting her chin up and slowly pour the liquid into her mouth.

Miyuki being a Level D vampire will greatly explains why she would drink such an alarming amount but it just didn't click right with him. If she is another ex-human vampire, why was she so special?

"Alright, I'll see you tomorrow." Kain said placing the cup down when she drank it down. She always looks pleased drinking it, but she would grunt in disgust after swallowing the artificial blood. Kain also noticed on each passing day, she consumed it faster and faster.

He turned his heel to leave, but he felt her grab the back of his blazer stopping him in his tracks. As she did so he saw distressing amount of blood tablet dropping out of her pockets. Myuki quickly picked them up and ate it crunching on the pill like it was a chips. Kain mentally cringed.

* * *

"Yes, I understand." Chairman sighed in defeat leaning back on his chair. "I supposed this time, it cannot be helped." Kaname massaged his forehead mentally having a sigh of relief. "I will have Miyuki transfer from Day Class to Night Class."

"Thank you." He replied but unfortunately he did not look happy at all. "It may take a while for her to adjust." Kaname said under his breath looking out the window from Chairman's office.

"How long?"

"As long as it may take." Kaname said grimly. Chairman gave him a sad look knowing fully well the one who is hurting about this situation the most, is Kaname himself. He may not have watched him grow closely as he did with Yuki, but he can empathize with his perception. "She will experience a long night with torturous thirst and hunger. Slowly converting into that of a night creature as what we come to know as vampires."

"Kaname kun-"

"It may take time." Kaname interjected discreetly. "She will feel the agony of her own blood cells and DNA retaking the form of what it was originally intended to be. But her alteration will be far from being a pleasant experience."

"Kaname-kun." Chairman softly broke in. "Is there no other way?"

"I wish I knew…" Kaname said smiling sadly. "Her entire body rejects any type of light. If she does come in direct contact with lights, her body will decay and she will turn into dust. Her body is in a fragile state I can't afford any errors. But when she avoids the light too long… there is a possibility of hallucination because her brain has been accustomed to light." Kaname buried his face in his palm. "I believe there is no other way but this… when the time comes, I shall implement a temporary fix."

"Of course." Chairman said defeated."I trust you Kaname-kun."

* * *

Miyuki saw blood. That's all she's ever saw lately. Blood on the walls and floors with white roses surrounding her. But when she gets up the images fades away like smoke dissipating into thin air. Then she will hear his laughter, his breath on her neck and his presence near her body.

She felt like he was right next to her; smirking behind her who keeps whispering the same thing over and over again.

"_I want more…"_

"_**I want more…"**_

"_**I want more…"**_

"_**I want more…"**_

"_I want more…"_

"**I want more…"**

His voice never left her. Repeating the same sentence repeatedly like a scratched CD. That heterochromia eyes and his derisive tone. It was testing her sanity.

Deep down Miyuki knows that this whole thing was just a mere hallucination. But it was horrible hearing him, sensing him and fearing the very figure that wasn't even there… over and over again.

But then…

Miyuki will occasionally feel a soft hand under her chin, and with it came a soft relief of sensation down her throat. She will always gulp the unknown liquid letting it through her esophagus. It felt nice, smooth and easy to drain. But once it was over it left a bitter aftertaste under the sweet deceiving sensation. It tasted disgusting yet it gave a temporary sense of relief.

Just for a little while.

Then she will hear the door open and close again. Was that also a hallucination? She sometimes saw a glimpse of short ginger hair before the colour disappears behind the doors. It felt like it visits her few times but everytime she notices that bright colour, it disappears. Then… silence. A good ol silence and slumber follows suit.

When her eyes open from a deep sleep, the same thing repeats.

Him, his voice, his presence, the roses, the bloody roses, his laughter, the soft relieving touch under her chin from his nightmare, the drink dancing down her throat, and then she sleeps. Repeat.

How long has it been since she saw that bright warm light_**? **_It felt so nostalgic thinking about it.

Bit in this unfortunate night, everything changed. When her eyes opened in the pitch dark blackness to expect the same routine, the voices didn't stop. The images of blood didn't cease. The slumber didn't come and the white roses painted in blood encircled her with thorns all pointing against her. She felt trapped and scared; why was this happening to her? Is this how it was like to convert into an ex-human vampire? But she drank that thing!

She flinched and looked up to see a blurry figure in front of her… it was him. Wherever she turned she saw that silhouette of that man's figure. He was laughing at her, torturing her and mocking her.

"Stop!" She mentally commanded but his taunting laughter didn't stop. It got louder and louder like someone was slowly turning up his tone of volume. It was mentally and emotionally draining.

"**Al**_right,_ I'll **se**e you to**mo**r_row." _She heard a feint voice say that was barely audible for her. It was like a soft light out of this nightmare and she didn't want that feint salvation to leave. She didn't want to be left alone with her tormenting hallucinations. She shakingly looked up and saw that colour. That ginger haired colour she will sometime see that never stayed too long.

_Please help…_

She grabbed whatever she thought was in front of her as fast as possible. She caught something? She caught something! And then she lost balanced causing the tablet box that was already halfway out of her pocket to fall out. She knew they were blood tablet she got from the Chairman and Kaname. She knew, but they looked like they were glowing candies instead. She grabbed them as much as her palm allowed her and consumed it without thinking. She forgot that she was hungry, thirsty, deprived and unsatisfied.

"_I want more… _**I want more…**_ I want more…"_

**"YOU NEED MORE."**

She scanned her area to look for the voices in her head. All she saw was nothing but darkness. The candies in her mouth tasted sweet yet bitter, just like that watery thing she sometimes feels go down her throat.

What was happening to her? Everything is happening in stressful surreal blur. But that candy felt great. It was like eating chocolate that helped her feel happy and light in each bit. And everytime she took a bite, that husky low tormenting voice got smaller and smaller. But when she swallowed it, she was harshly slapped out of her phantasmagoria as the feeling of hard rock of lump was making its way down her dry throat.

She puked everything out. Her throat felt scratched and raw. The translucent crimson liquid that came out of her mouth bubbled on the soft carpet. Her vision finally felt like it was cleared of hallucination. Unfortunately she woke up too late to realize that the substance she threw up were broken bits and pieces of tablet pills that was dissolving from her saliva. It looked disgusting and smelt like sour bleach. She can still feel clumps of pills left in her throat.

"Miyuki!" The said girl heard a voice she didn't recognize. She felt the stranger's hand on her shoulder and for a moment, she felt safe... until a sudden sharp pain danced throughout her whole body.

She screamed, feeling the blood in her body boil and her stomach churning into spirals. Her throat felt like it was on fire igniting an unpleasant flare inside her chest. Her scream changed into screech. She can hear her own heartbeat loud and clear, ringing in her ears like it was trying to rip her eardrums out. Her body gave out and she felt her whole body vibrating against her will feeling bubbles escape her lips. It was as if she was walking through the gate of hell who was forced to make her way into the bath of lava.

Then she felt her oxygen stolen.

She is going to die.

She thought.

Kain who was helplessly holding her up didn't know what to do. She was violently shaking in his arms, screaming and screeching her lungs out that he felt like his eardrum were going to break. Then the door opened revealing Kaname.

"Dorm leader…"

"You may leave and help everyone set up with the party that is going to be held tonight for Takuma. I will take care of this." Kain nodded and handed her over to Kaname who surprisingly held her very gently. Kain avoided her pile of vomit and slowly made his way to the exit of this darkened room. He decided it would probably serve him best to keep this incident to himself. He just had an inkling feeling. Especially when he remembered that one night, when he and Ruka noticed a pile of empty blood tablet box on Kaname's desk. That was when Ruka and Kain understood that Kaname drinks a lot more blood pill than they do. Maybe Miyuki is also…?

Kain dismissed the thought. It can't be. She didn't remotely have the same type of terrifying aura that Kaname emits.

* * *

Zero and Yuki were out of town where she unashamedly enjoyed her chocolate mousse parfaits. Chairman had asked the two to go on a chore for him to get some wood for the fireplace and other supplies for the school. Which, they successfully attained. The only problem is Zero wanted to go eat ramen but Yuki insisted on a dessert cafe which he complied reluctantly.

"Hey this parfait is really nice!"

"Yeah well." Zero responded who leaned his face on his palm looking bored. "I wanted to eat ramen."

"Well…" Yuki nervously laughed rubbing her cheeks. "Yori-chan said this place is really popular!" Zero sighed mentally then a waitress dressed as a maid came up to the two of them. She looked excitedly towards Zero.

"You're a night class student from Cross Academy, aren't you?!" She said happily like those fans girls back at school when the night class and the day class switches over. Zero or Yuki didn't reply but she continued. "I knew it! I can tell from far away! I am also a fan of the night class student and-" Zero got up and looked at Yuki and said,

"I am going to get some air. You stay here and finish up. I'll leave the bill here."

"Wait Zero-" But he was quick on his feet and was already out the door.

"Did I say something wrong?"

"Don't worry about him!" Yuki said smiling nervously. "He's really antisocial and is always grumpy."

Zero who went outside wasn't too pleased. He knew the moment the maid thought he was in night class meant only one thing. It meant he has the same aura as them vampires. Was he already in that type of state where he doesn't have an ounce of humanity left in him? He grunted in annoyance walking further and further away from the dessert cafe. He realized too late that he walked further than he expected. His unpleasant state of mind distracted him too long. He needed to go back to where Yuki was. Knowing her clumsy self she probably will get lost without him or even worse, find herself in trouble. Just like how Miyuki was when she was little; helpless and an innocent idiot who he often find her as an airhead. Yuki, his childhood friend often reminded him of her who acted similar.

He shook his head. Will that silver haired girl ever remember the promise? Even if she does was it still possible to fulfill that wish one-sidedly?

**"Ahhhhhh!"** He immediately knew who that scream belonged to.

"Yuki!" He ran as fast as possible; all in good fortune that it didn't take him too long to find her. She was shakingly holding her anti-vampire weapon, Artemis Rod against an ex-human vampire. Zero could tell this one wasn't a freshly turned level E. His saliva was dripping out of his mouth uncontrollably who's hair was disheveled in dirty dreadlocks. His clothes were ripped in various places as he slouched swinging his arms left and right like a zombie. But Yuki stood there unsure, was she pitying that thing…? Like she does to him? He walked slowly behind her and held Yuki's Artemis Rod to guide her. Yuki was a bit surprised and said his name out of instinct.

"Zero!" But Zero had a blank nonchalantly look.

"You can't pity that thing Yuki." He said and was about to aid her into stabbing the Level E that stood in front of them. The level E smirked at Zero.

_"An… ally?"_ Zero flinched stopping his attacks. Takuma Ichijou, one of the fellow night class students came from behind the Level E and slashed him very quickly in half. The converted ex-human vampire was immediately turned into nothing but dust in front of them.

"It's finished." He stated sheathing his katana away. His blond hair was heavily layered with straightened up side who had an angular fringe hairstyle. His green eyes looked at the two day class student and smiled. Shiki Senri who stood behind him put both his hand in his button sweater pocket sighing.

"You didn't even need me." He said who softly blew his red-brown fringe. He had a messy mediums hairstyle who wore loose cardigan over hiswhite t-shirt and a black jeans. Takuma wore warm cream coloured sweater with blue jeans.

"Ichijou-senpai and Shiki-senpai…?" Yuki questioned looking confused yet relieved that she and Zero was saved. "How come your outside at this time of the day… to do this sort of thing?"

"Yuki please." Takuma smiled placing his index finger to his own lips. "Quickly go back and treat your wounds or it will excite our sense. Our noses are incredibly sensitive you see." Zero mentally grunted and glared at the old concrete floor. It was true, he noticed her bleeding through his nose before his eyes did, and it smelt very tempting. But it wasn't at the level where he couldn't hold himself under control. Maybe if it was hers...

Yuki immediately held her bleeding arm who felt a little fear swell up within her.

"_I guess… I still have a mountain of things I don't know about…" _Yuki thought sadly.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Kowai - Scary**_

_**Oni - Japanese Devil**_

_**Senpai - Senior**_

_**San - Formality to add next to a name**_

_**Sama - Great Formality usually used towards royalty or someone very respectful**_

_**Chan - Addressing someone young(er) usually towards female**_

_**Kun - Addressing someone young(er) usually towards male**_

_**Betsuni - Nothing/nothing much/nothing special; depending on the conversation flow.**_

_**Pronunciation**_

_**Miyuki: Me-you-key**_

**xxxx**

* * *

_**Hello! It has been a while!**_

_**Happy New Years !**_

_**So I didn't notice until recently that [Horizontal Line] does not work with FF mobile app. So I have made changes so that instead of dividing the section using the Line, I will use "(xxxx)" instead. Sorry for the inconvenience and thank you for following my story so far!**_

_**I would like to thank MetaphoricalTears/BefriaMig for being my Beta reader! Check her story out it's really good!**_

* * *

**Chapter 7**

It was simple as that.

Miyuki was dying.

Kaname held her gently in his arms. She was drenched in her own sweat, muttering softly under her breath that was audible for his ears only.

"_Kowai…"_

Kaname was left with no choice, he had to release some of her memories to free her from the nightmares. Her awakening would work perfectly in his favours exactly like his chess pieces he carefully placed into position. Everything is going according to plan and yet Kaname was hesitating. He didn't want to immediately abolish her "gift" Miyuki received 11 years ago; even if it made her amalgam. He did not wish to bring her back completely into the night world just yet ... for now he will release just enough of her sealed recollection so that she is able to maintain a bit of her humanity for a little longer.

_Just a little bit longer…_

He softly placed two fingers on Miyuki's forehead where it began to emit a small feathered glow of light. He was slowly releasing the chain within her memories which, fortunately showed results. She was starting to relax in his arms and felt relieved at her recovery process. Admittedly though, this also made him feel sad. He personally didn't wish any of her painful memories to return however, he was forced to slowly unchain them for her sanity. The chess pieces he carefully placed are inevitably moving forward even against his will, just like he predicted and planned but... just for this moment… just this one time; a delay… wouldn't hurt would it?

(xxxx)

_Miyuki found herself in the garden, her 7-year-old feet swishing back and forth in the lake. As usual, she was waiting for Kaname to come home. Come home? Was that the right term? Maybe visiting will be more appropriate, since he comes and eats with her, then he goes back to wherever he came from. Sometimes he brings Uncle Kaien with him and it made her isolated sanctuary a louder and happier place. And sometimes…. no. That's a lie… most of the time she gets lonely whenever Kaname leaves. Sure, Miyuki enjoyed her time alone but it gets a bit too much when it is given in such a prolonged period of time. But she decided to never admit that because what good would it do to burden someone with her loneliness?_

_But it came a time when Kaname didn't come at all. Day after day, her eyes failed to see him turn up to visit her. It was the most daunting days of her life where she felt like the loneliness at this house became more and more unbearable. It felt like her mental conversation was eating her alive._

_How long has it been since he visited?_

_She promised she would not chatter away like she always did._

_She promised she would not request anything of him like chocolate…_

_She promised she would be a good girl so please…. Kaname?_

_But he never came._

_It was her birthday today. To be more precise, her "found day". Which is the day when Kaname found her in the garden. Of all days, she wished he was there… even if it meant this was the only day she would get to see him again._

_For the first time in her life she ran away from her sanctuary. What was she thinking? Maybe she wanted to rebel against the perfect individual which you call Kaname. Who was always gentle, nice and patient yet she understood that he is also a busy man. She knew he wouldn't do this to her on purpose and will always have a valid reason. So why was she running from this place?_

_Emotion is a very scary thing. It throws logic out the window where it stumps on them to abandon. That's exactly what she was doing and at this moment she didn't care. She mentally understood how irresponsible it was for her to leave her safe sanctuary but that didn't matter to her right now. She wanted Kaname and nothing else._

_She had no idea how far or how long she has been running from. But eventually came to a stop to catch her breath. In an obvious state of the moment, she had no idea where she was. She was in the middle of a forest where trees surrounded her small frail body. She wanted to go back home now; she felt very stupid that she just allowed her reckless emotion to control her physical body. Now she is lost, hungry and helpless. Where is she going to go? Walk until she finds her home? That sounded like a lost cause but she had no choice. She had to find her way home._

_She felt like crying. Why was she such a crybaby?_

_This was her fault and she had to figure out how to help herself out._

_But how?_

_(…)_

_The day was beginning to fade into darkness and she was still endlessly walking in the middle of nowhere. Trees encircled her casting a looming organic prison that continued to trap her. If she died of starvation she knew she deserved to. If she thinks about it, even if Kaname didn't visit her for a long time, so what? He has provided her a home, food to eat and a roof over her head. A place where she called home._

"_Kaname…" She whimpered crying very softly._

"_Are you okay?" She looked up to meet with two little boys staring right at her. They looked exactly the same who stared at her with their striking violet eyes. The two looked around her age with bangs shadowing the top half of their face and the rest of their mane softly swaying behind. She shook her head and began to cry louder and louder._

"_I'm-... I am lost." She admitted._

"_Zero, we should do something!" One spoke, concerned for the girl they found wandering alone._

"_Yeah but what?"_

"_Well for now, maybe we should take her home?" The one named Zero looked at her suspiciously, sceptical whether if they should or not. Miyuki didn't blame him, she was a stranger and she could be a murderous monster for all they knew. But fortunately, she saw Zero nod. The last thing she wanted to do was be lost in the woods where she could potentially die of starvation. She was very thankful._

"_I'm Ichiru, and this is my twin Zero. What's yours?"_

"_I'm-" Miyuki wiped her tears between her sniffles. "I'm Miyuki."_

"_Alright Miyuki, let's go home!"_

_(…)_

_In the far off distance away from the three little kids, there stood Kaname who was silently watching over her. He decided this was for the best for her. To live with someone even if it meant a family of…. Vampire Hunters._

(xxxx)

"My original creation! Liver with veggies, stewed green vegetables with meat and minced meat! And many others for dinner tonight!" Chairman beamed with a bright smile that one can almost see glittering stars swirling around him. "How is it? Nice?" 16-year old Zero and Yuki silently ate their dinner ignoring their father figure. Not that they were doing it to spite him or anything, but his overly enthusiastic attitude didn't suit well with teeangers who were currently going through puberty. "Such a rare occasion that the three of us are able to gather and eat together! I worked so hard to make these dishes!" Kurosu Kaien cried in his little corner looking devastated and sad.

"Even though he keeps saying my original creation, this is too good to be true."

"Didn't I tell you not to count me as family?" Zero added after Yuki.

"Never mind," The chairman sighed with a smile. "At least both of you are eating up!" Before another silence was to be taken over, Chairman looked down with a dead expression on his face. Almost as if he looked a bit sad. "Did anything happen to you outside? Yuki's injury…" Yuki then recalled what happened before coming back home with Zero this afternoon.

"_Yuki please, quickly go back and treat your wounds or it will excite our senses. Our noses are incredibly sensitive you see."_

"_But Ichijou-senpai… why?"_

"_If you want to know, come to the back of the moon's dorm after midnight. If you want to know the details."_

Ichijou Takuma's word lingered in her memory, feeding on her curiosity. It's true, she really wanted to know why they eliminated that vampire who attacked her. This sounds silly, but it looked like Ichijou-senpai and Senri-senpai looked like they specifically went there to kill him regardless whether that vampire attacked her not. Which made it more suspicious oddly enough.

"Yuki?"

"These injuries are…" She began pondering whether it was alright to tell the Chairman about what happened today. Was it fine for her to let him know? Zero didn't seem to mention anything about what happened either. Kurosu Kaien, who noticed she looked too uncomfortable decided to change the topic. Afterall, with the look the two had on their face answered enough to understand what has happened.

"Oh! I almost forgot!" The Chairman turned his gaze towards Zero. "You almost finished those that you already have right? The blood tablets." Zero widened his gaze, a bit taken back. But he calmly took the new sets from him and recollected himself; unable to deny or get angry. After all, this thing was a necessity now, and there's nothing he could do about it whether he liked it or not. Then he looked up noticing Yuki's gaze at him and said,

"Don't be at a loss, from now on, this would become a daily thing."

"Yeah…"

"Why are you wearing such a heavy expression!" Chairman attempted to cheer the atmosphere. "Even though these tablets are for restraining blood thirst, it's actually similar to eating meals!" Zero got up from his chair glaring at his supposed father figure. He towered over him with a oni-like expression. "Calm down Zero! You should think positively Kiriyu-kun!" Yuki took a mental sigh sweat dropping. He should've known better than to say that. However disregarding Chairman's carelessness, she wanted to know more about Zero. She felt that compared to her, her father figure knows all about Zero and vampires. She felt uninformed and clueless… so tonight, she decided to go to the moon's dorm. She just wanted to know more about… everything really.

"_**If you want to know the details."**_

(xxxx)

Miyuki found herself in an unfamiliar room sleeping on fresh new sets of sheets with fresh smelling blankets. She rubbed her eyes to clear her vision but she still couldn't recognize her setting. Where was she? Her bed was right beside a window which had white curtain with matching cream white walls.

"Zero?" She called groggily. But then she quickly realized she was no longer that 7-year-old girl that she just dreamt that she was. How peculiar, she does not recall ever meeting Zero at that time? But why did it feel so real and nostalgic?

When Miyuki got out of bed it was made clear that her body didn't have a stable stance. Walking towards that curtain to see outside felt like dragging another body on top of her. She felt heavy and groggy but fortunately it was maintainable. Her small pale hand reached for that white curtains letting herself slide it across to see clear stars dancing above the dark sky. Miyuki tried to remember what happened the last couple of days… but nothing. The dream…. no, memory of her 7-year-old self was more clearer than what happened in the last few days.

Days?

Maybe it has been a week.

She doesn't know.

Her memory felt blurred and censored, if she had to search her brain for answers the last thing she does remember is walking to the Moon's dorm with Yuki because she wanted to ask Kaame something. Then Aidou's emotion of jealousy hell burned upon their presence. Anything after that is so blurry it might as well be a dream.

"Good morning." She turned her gaze towards the voice seeing a girl with big round blue eyes. How long has she been there?

"Hi…?" Miyuki replied in confusion. The girl who stood a few steps away from her had orange hair with two high ponytails on each side tied together with a yellow ribbon. She wore black dress that strapped around her neck with a frilly cerulean boutique top on the inside. She was pale and very easy on the eye who stared at Miyuki with a blank expression. "Kaname-sama asked us to get you ready for tonight since you will be awake soon."

"She woke up sooner than I expected." Another girl said who had hazel eyes with matching hair colour. Her hair went below her shoulder that curled nicely. She wore black dress with roses around the neck line. She was someone Miyuki recognized but she never talked to her before, not that that come as a surprise since she barely talked to anyone since her arrival at this academy. Souen Ruka, another cousin of Aidou and Kain who had her arms crossed. "Rima," she turned to the orange haired girl who blankly stared back at her in response. "We need to hurry or we will be late." Rima nodded in reply and helped Miyuki out of bed.

"This is your new dorm room now. You aren't sharing it with anyone right now but me and Ruka's room is right next door." Miyuki took her hand and accepted the help they were ordered to give her.

When Rima and Ruka was helping Miyuki get ready she had to admit she was a bit uncomfortable. Rima didn't really talk much but that wasn't much of a problem thanks to Ruka. She talked about how everyone was surprised that someone from the day class has transferred into the night class. She also didn't fail to mention that she does not approve of Miyuki because she was obviously transferred due to "unnatural conversion". Most of the night class feels the same she informed, but they didn't dare do anything to her because of Kaname. Miyuki took that as a warning that she and the others didn't like her much. And she was transferred? That means her time as human has officially ended. But how weird, she doesn't feel much difference?

"You're ready." When Miyuki stared at herself in the mirror she was awed at their skills. Her hair was neatly tied into an ideal rope braid which was swept sideways matching her elegant yet simple white romper dress. But what was the occasion? As if reading her mind, Rima added, "today is Ichijou Takuma's birthday party so class is cancelled."

"And I'm here for you, Miyuki.."

"Kain what are you doing here?" Ruka asked skeptical at her cousin who was waiting outside the door.

"I'm here to escort Miyuki, Kaname's orders, and Aidou is escorting the other two."

"Other two?" Ruka raised her eyebrows displeased.

(xxxxx)

_Click_

"Wait Zero! You shouldn't accompany me to the night section with an attack in mind!" Yuki said sternly. But it was no use, the silver haired boy was getting his Bloody Rose ready giving not even an inch of trust to those who reside in the moon's dorm. "I'm really grateful for your concern, but I'll be alright by myself… you should go back, Zero." He didn't reply but it was obvious he wasn't going to go back just because she said so. Why would he? It was only this afternoon that she was attacked by a vampire; she can't expect him to leave her to go wonder alone where vampires actually reside in. Zero shook his head and with that, Yuki easily gave in. She knew she didn't have much to go on to say otherwise. Her clean record of being attacked frequently didn't exactly scream in her defence.

"I will come along."

"I understand." Yuki took a deep breath and came to a halt when she took further steps into _their _territory. "From this point on we are in the Moon's Dorm vicinity." Yuki said in a hesitant tone. "As expected, the atmosphere here is special."

Then the two stopped in their tracks. The two arriving prefects synced and grabbed their anti-vampire weapon in a discreet manner.

_Someone was close._

Taking the rustle of the winds as que, Zero and Yuki took their weapons out holding it up in defence.

"Here to welcome us…. vampire?" Zero said coldly putting his gun towards Hanabusa Aidou's head.

"That's right." Aidou replied returning the cold gesture. "Ichijou asked me to, or I wouldn't have bothered to come. Be at ease." Aidou shook his head. "I'm just here to escort you two to the party." Yuki and Zero lowered their weapons and walked with Aidou to where Ichijou has invited them to. Aidou surprisingly did not take his usual cheerful yet bullying attitude towards Yuki tonight. If anything, it felt worse as the walk there was silent and intimidating. Yuki thought maybe if she arrived at the back of the Moons Dorm, things will be different. But she was wrong, she never felt so cold before in a metaphorical manner when she saw vampires gathered around upon arriving at their destination. The faces they are making were different from those they show at school. It became clear to Yuki that they take their guises off in the deep time of the night, showing their true self. She always saw them as beautiful and gifted beings especially when they smile. But tonight she only saw cold and uncaring stare. "Over here." Aidou said and turned towards a table where a big elegant cake was located. "Ichijou-senpai, I brought the two here."

"You came! Yuki and Kiriyu-kun! Tonight is my birthday party! Isn't it fun?" He glowed so brightly that the uneasy feeling Yuki was feeling suddenly felt like a joke. Where Ichijou stood felt like a whole new different world where she thought she could almost see smiling, glittering fairy around. He felt so "human" that she wondered how he was so different from others.

"Well…" Yuki began sweat dropping. "May I know how old you are?"

"How old in terms of human years or vampire years?"

"Vam… vampire?"

"I'm 18 already, I'm an adult now…! So, for a present I'll accept Yuki's kiss!"

"Wha?!" Yuki flustered in embarrassment "Oh, I didn't come here to play! I'm here as a prefect to ask about what happened earlier today!" She began and looked down at her two feet. Please… she thought, tell me why? "I still cannot pretend nothing has happened. Leaving school grounds is against school rules unless permission is granted… no… compared to this… about that vampire…"

"It's alright." Takuma replied. "Everyone here knows about this."

"Does that mean that dangerous vampires roaming the streets are uncommon? Also, Ichijou-senpai went there specifically to kill him right? What exactly was that vampire?"

"That was an ex-human vampire; the lowest rank of our society's hierarchy." Aidou answered.

"Aidou-"

"Yuki,.." Ichijou called catching her attention back to him. "In vampire society, those at the top are called purebloods while the nobles are right below it. Everyone from the night class are mostly nobles and above, but they are also those who are normal vampires, below nobles. To put it like a pyramid, it goes from A class, pure blood; B class nobles; then to normals who are of C class. However ex-human vampires are even lower than the normal vampire who are D…"

"Truth is, they were not dealt with thoroughly." Shika Senri said who was standing close to where Takuma was standing.

"That's right." Takuma confirmed. "That vampire I killed today belongs to an E Class…. something that does not even have a place in the pyramid."

"E class?"

"To put it more correctly, it's the _end class." _Aidou breathed crossing his arms. "Speaking of which, Kiriyu, you should know about this too. As a member of the vampire hunter."

"Zero…? But…"

"Ex-human vampires…" Zero began, "would eventually sink to the level of E class. Yuki, their will would slowly erode, until they reach the _end, _their _limit _or shattering."

"Correct." Takum said with a bit of sadness in his voice. "They will have an uncontrollable cravings for blood, recklessly attacking humans… because of this, ex-human vampires have to be managed by nobles and above."

"Managed…"

"But…" Takuma continued, "occasionally there would be a mishap. Sometimes an ex-human gone mad would escape from nobles control and charge into human society…"

"There was a report today regarding an E class vampire roaming outside. Ichijou and Shiki went to hunt him down, at my order."

"Kaname-senpai!" Yuki looked towards Kaname who was coming down from downstairs. She blushed seeing him wear a white blazer and dress pants matching his black dress shirt. But the eye-candy moment was gone as soon as they came realizing what he just said. "Senpai… to that vampire…"

"Yuki." Kaname looked at her sternly. "Why didn't you report this matter to the Chairman Cross? As a school prefect upon hearing Ichijou's words..."

"This-"

"Coming to this dangerous place."

"I just thought," Yuki began explaining, "that simply reporting this matter wouldn't be enough… and I also wanted to confirm this myself."

"Confirm this… yourself… is it, coming to this place along with Kiriyu-kun." He sighed and smoothed his hair back while making his way towards the traditional victorian style sofa. He sat down and crossed his leg, "Yuki, come."

(xxxx)

Life can either get really complicated or it will just flow very smoothly depending on your mental and emotional state. Miyuki wondered how she should go on about life in general now that her life will now run in a completely new direction. In speculation, it hasn't been that long since she transferred here and yet it felt like she lived on this side of the world for centuries. It just felt so… _right._

Her groggy and heavy body became lighter in each step she took; her raspy like feeling within her throat felt more smooth and easy to live with. That burning sensation left a residue within her esophagus but compared to that combustion like feel, this felt like heaven. It felt like the more time passes, the better she felt. Even if her memory still felt like a shuffled pieces of puzzles.

"Here, take this." Kain offered her a glass of beverage interrupting Miyuki from her thoughts. She took it without thinking only to realize that it was a blood tabled infused water. She grimaced at the sight; it was translucent crimson type of liquid and yet there was still a faint smell of blood in it. "You should drink it. I have a feeling you will feel better."

"I guess…" she said with small voice, "there is no point in hiding my inevitable form."

"I guess." Kain replied the same way although he himself was confused. Does she know what she is? Does she even know how confusing her existence is? The trace of that of a human and a vampire seems so intertwined and yet it was hard to confirm whether she is an ex-human vampire or not. He dismissed the thought, he should quickly escort her to where Kaname is before he takes too long. "Let's go." He saw her nod in reply. Her face seems to have more colour than before when she was bedridden and sickly in that room she was in previously. Truth be told when he was taking care of her… in that state, she was terrifying. Terrifying yet pitiful, he doesn't know how to put it properly. Assuming she is a ex-human vampire, she definitely isn't the first Level D vampire he has encountered, but something about her… just felt different.

What did Kaname do to her? She looks much healthier and stable compared to that monstrous site she was in before… and why didn't he do it sooner? There was no smell of blood evident during that time so he doubts he shared his blood with her and besides, sharing blood that pure is considered forbidden, against the law even. So what exactly-

"Yuki, come." Kain's thought was interrupted when he realized him and Miyuki had already arrived at the dorm's backyard. The atmosphere felt heavy and that reason was quickly answered why. Kain saw many glaring daggers thrown towards Yuki and Zero who definitely looked like the elephant in the room. And now he brought another elephant into sight where he literally just finished escorting her.

Miyuki who was behind Kain felt her body tense at the many vampires gathered in one place. Yes, she has just established mentally that she felt better and being here felt right too… but seeing so many of them in one place was a bit intense.

"No thanks…" Yuki rejected shyly staring at Zero for support. Which he did not give when he turned his head away.

"Yuki."

"Yes." Yuki complied quickly plopping on the sofa Kaname was situated in. Miyuki felt sorry for her seeing her in the spotlight who only complied to what he said, only to receive hostile stares. The two of them were sitting on a red victorian couch which had golden pattern lining outlining the chair. They sat near the dorm's entrance where large candles were lit around the area to light the backyard. In front of him was a huge table lined up covered in white lining with lots of food prepared. A lot of night class students were there, and the atmosphere feels quite intense for a birthday party. It was probably because where Kaname was, Yuki was there sitting next to the said guy who told her to come.

Instinctively she grabbed hold of Kain's white blazer hoping that she stopped his tracks on time without anyone noticing her or Kain. However, much to her dismay Kaname didn't fail to notice.

"Miyuki, come." She let out a small sigh and wanted to go hide herself under a hole. Like Yuki before her, she can feel many glaring daggers thrown at her as she complied to his command. And unlike her, she doesn't have the audacity to go against what he asked of.

"Miyuki I'm glad you are awake, feeling better?" She nodded her head in reply who wanted to crawl away from the continuous glower upon her figure. At least she didn't have to sit next to him since Yuki was already there; Miyuki just stood next to Zero. She was disappointed to see that he didn't really acknowledge her presence. Well… if she thought about it, she can't really blame him for being this way since until tonight, she didn't really remember about Zero. Even now it's still not a clear memory; just a fragment of memory about their first meeting with him and… Ichiru.

"Welcome Miyuki-chan! Tonight is my birthday party!" Takuma cheered who was standing a few steps away. He looked like a whole new different world compared to others. Miyuki truthfully wanted to go where he was to join him, but going to him entails her to go through multiple vampires who didn't look too friendly. Ruka also warmed her about everyone's hostile towards her transfer to the night section in advance; it felt silly for her to just go walk through them even if Takuma was right there. Miyuki sighed in defeat seeing that no matter what scenario she goes through her head, the best option was to stay put where she is.

Miyuki wondered how long she had to stand there in front of Kaname and Yuki until she was dismissed. He held her close to him talking about something she didn't try to listen to; she felt awkward just standing there next to Zero. She felt envious of Kain who was standing near where Takuma was. He is the only cheerful individual at this present moment. At this time of the night if she was still in Day Class, she would probably be in her dorm hiding her presence away. Or patrolling? Now that she was a prefect; but wait… is she still one if she belongs in the night class? It was funny how easily she can just daze off until she was suddenly snapped back from her thoughts. Zero brought up his gun and pointed his anti-vampire weapon towards Kaname's head. Everyone turned their gaze to the sight and began growling in a low voice. A girl with light violet hair and matching coloured eye jumped down next to Zero pointing and placing her sharp fingernails at Zero's neck.

What just happened?

"Seiren," Kaname brushed his fringe out of his eye and calmly said, "It's fine. The one who spoke carelessly was me." Zero and the girl both relaxed their stance making Yuki to sigh in relief.

"To point a gun at Kaname-sama... even tearing him apart wouldn't be enough!" Aidou declared, "we won't do that though. Not while we are in this academy anyway. I don't want to go against Chairman Kurosu's pacifism." He uncrossed his arms and glared at Zero where Shiki, Rima and even Ruka seemed annoyed at the boy. "But do not forget! It is because the pure blooded Vampire Kaname-sama is here, that we are gathered here at this Academy."

"Pureblood? Kaname-senpai is...?" Yuki said surprised and turned her gaze towards the man who was smiling towards her. Miyuki was also taken back; Yuki didn't even know that as well? She was kept in the dark so long it explains why she is so curious, innocent and uninformed.

"Are you... scared of me?" Even though Kaname asked Yuki, Miyuki was confused as to why he looked at her instead.

**(xx_Zero_xx)**

He felt uncomfortable standing there in front of Kuran and especially around creatures that he loathed so much. What made it worse for him is that everyone in this party was drinking blood in front of him. They chuckled and drank tablet blood from their fancy wine cup. From the corner of his eye he saw Miyuki standing there looking like someone who was trapped in a cage. It has been a while since he saw her figure. Couple of weeks have flown by since the last time he saw her. The image of her on the floor, dying haunted him. What made it worse is that he didn't even know where she went after that incident only to be told that she has been transferred?!

What the f*ck was going on?

He grunted in irritation. Her red-brown and light pink coloured eyes glimmered under the candle light where her white dress swirled in the wind. The silver haired girl stood there emitting a very distinct atmosphere around herself; Zero didn't believe for a second she realizes this. For example when Zero looks at Yuki it's obvious that she is a normal human girl who radiant's warmth and kindness. However with Miyuki, she felt _different. _Like something about her were a bit off, he couldn't quite put his finger around what it is, but he can just _feel _that she is different who was quiet, mysterious and even graceful. He was very confident that the others, the _vampires _felt the same way which made everyone feel unconsciously intimidated at her even if they seem to loathe her as much as they do Yuki. But one thing for sure, in a weird sense they feel she is somewhat _special_. In addition to that, Kaname's presence most definitely played a part in protecting her otherwise why would she be transferred in this godforsaken dormitory full of monsters? He clicked his tongue in annoyance; he never understood or got along with Kuran Kaname. He was mysterious, calm, stoic and elegant. He never liked him ever since their first encounter when he recognized him as a pureblood, just like _**that women.**_

Zero was caught off guard when Miyuki swayed herself his way and leaned her full weight on him, sleeping. She looked very pretty tonight and it made him shrug his shoulder. He shook her gently.

"Hey," Zero flicked her forehead and she rubbed her eyes in response. Then a scent of freshly cut blood made it to his nose. He faced the way it came from to see Shiki licking Ichijou's cut index finger. He felt himself losing control of his own sanity very suddenly. It didn't help that Miyuki had her neck wide open in front of him in his arms.

"Sorry..." He heard her quietly mumble under her breath as she slowly got off him. He gently shoved her away from him and gripped his own forehead. He felt sick to his stomach. He felt himself losing air; this feeling, this sensation. He knows this too well, it was the same feeling he had when he stabbed his fang through Miyuk's neck.

Zero dashed away from the party as quickly as possible. He wasn't looking at where he was going and he didn't care either. All he wanted to do was get away from _her. _She was too close to comfort again and the last thing he wanted to do was repeat what he has done. He felt that she was very cruel, exposing herself vulnerable in front of him like that. It's like presenting a hungry pack of wolves freshly killed meat after being starved for so long. Miyuki was exactly that; she was gone for two weeks, he kept his sanity in check for two weeks and then she present herself in front of him like a reward food. He vividly remembered exactly how she tasted like: an addicting sweet intoxicating taste where her thick liquid swims through his throat heavenly cleansing the dried, dehydrated desert.

Zero felt himself chuckle. Reward food? It's ridiculous how he is now seeing her as _food. _The tattoo on his neck began to glow under the dark light, it was painful but at least it kept his sanity in check temporarily. He was heavily huffing out air, smelling the scent of her blood from his memory.

**"Zero!"**

He heard a voice. He couldn't recognize who it was because it sounded like a morphed sound of cry, but he decided instinctively that it was Miyuki. Even though his vision was blurred, that small petite figure in front of him fit her description. He glared at it and let his impulses take control. He grabbed her. He forcibly brought the figure close to him, locking her in his arms. He can hear it, he can see it, he can almost taste it. He licked the nape of her neck feeling the form of the vein. It was a beautiful sight through his glowing red eyes. He can hear the girl's heart beat, inviting him in.

"Zero…" Thefigure pushed herself forward bringing Zero with him catching him off guard. He was suddenly submerged in water; he didn't even know where he was now. A swimming pool? A river? He didn't know but all he could think about was satisfying his dried up thirst. That feeling when Miyuki's blood seeped through his neck, her sweet intoxicating scent; _Miyuki _herself. He found himself caressing Miyuki's cheek... but it wasn't her. A realization hit him hard when he noticed the girl in front of him in the water was Yuki.

Miyuki had silver hair like him, Yuuki had brown. Miyuki was also paler than the girl in front of him, and the air that surrounded her was different; it was calming in a way that was hard to describe. It was just, _different. _Zero gritted his teeth and dragged Yuuki up with him to the surface for air. He cursed himself under his breath for nearly losing _it. _He was glad it was Yuki and not the other one because he knew the event would have repeated itself at a later time. He knew it within the very core of his guts.


End file.
